1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which has a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic circuit technology, single-lens reflex cameras have more various functions. In order to assist users to set up various functional modes and to inform the currently set up mode, almost all cameras are equipped with a LCD device.
Almost all conventional LCD devices are of segment displaying type, and therefore, they need display segments exclusively used for each function. Since a display area is limited, the number of the segments arranged therein is also limited. Thus, the conventional LCD devices do not meet diversification of functions.
On the other hand, some conventional LCD display devices employ a dot-matrix type LCD which displays various letters in the same displaying area. But, they are not of full dot-matrix type. Therefore, flexibility of display thereof is not enough; in other words, freedom to displaying them is limited therewith.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus realizing a flexible display, of the various indications, which meets the diversification of camera functions, by employing a full dot-matrix display which displays the indications on its whole displaying surface, and which does not have segment displaying portion.